heathers_the_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Love Is God
"Our Love is God" is the final song of Act One and eleventh song overall of the Original Off-Broadway version of Heathers the Musical. Previous, Blue (reprise). Next, Prom or Hell?. Original Off-Broadway Lyrics J.D. They made you cry But that will end tonight You are the only thing that's right about this broken world Go on and cry But when the morning comes We'll burn it down and then We'll build the world again Our love is God VERONICA Are you okay? J.D. I was alone I was a frozen lake But then you melted me awake See, now I’m crying, too You're not alone VERONICA You're not alone & VERONICA And when the morning comes (When the morning comes) We'll burn away that tear And raise our city here (Raise our city here) & VERONICA Our love is God KURT Yeah-lo? VERONICA Hi, Kurt, it's Veronica How did you guys know it was a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once? KURT Wuhh, eh...Lucky guess? VERONICA If you want it to come true then meet me at the cemetery At dawn KURT Free pussy! RAM And we don't even have to buy it a pizza! KURT Punch it in! What?! Hahaha! J.D. We can start and finish wars & VERONICA We're what killed the dinosaurs We're the asteroid that's overdue The dinosaurs choked on the dust They died because God said they must The new world needed room for me and you & VERONICA I worship you I'd trade my life for yours They all will disappear We'll plant our garden here (Plant our garden here) J.D. Our love is God VERONICA Our love is God J.D. Our love is God VERONICA Our love is God Woah. Is that real? J.D. Yeah, but we're filling it with "ich lüge" bullets. VERONICA ich lüge...? What? J.D. My granddad scored them in World War II They contain this powerful tranquilizer The Nazis used them to fake their own suicides when the Russians invaded Berlin We will use them to knock Ram and Kurt out just long enough to make it look like a suicide pact Complete with a forged suicide note & RAM "Ram and I died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love from a misapproving world" J.D. And when the morning comes They'll both be laughing stocks & VERONICA So let's go hunt some jocks! KURT Hi... Veronica RAM So do we just, like, whip it out or what? VERONICA Take it slow, Ram Strip for me RAM Okay KURT Ha, okaaaay, hahaha What about you? VERONICA Oh, well, I was hoping that you could rip my clothes off me, sport KURT Yeah, we can do that VERONICA Count of three RAM & VERONICA One... Two... J.D. Three KURT Holy crap! J.D. Stay there I'll get him! Kurt? KURT?! KURT You killed my best friend! VERONICA Ram? KURT Why are you chasing me?! VERONICA Ram, you're just unconscious, right? Ram? KURT I was just kidding about the Bo Diddley thing! VERONICA Ram! J.D. Get off the fence! Get off the damn fence! KURT I don't understand! J.D. We can start and finish wars We're what killed the dinosaurs We're the asteroid that's overdue KURT Stop being a dick! J.D. The dinosaurs will turn to dust KURT What does that mean?! J.D. They'll die because we say they must VERONICA What the fuck have you done?! J.D. I worship you I'd trade my life for yours We'll make them disappear We'll plant our garden here Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God Our love is God VERONICA Our love is God J.D. Our love is God &J.D. Our love is God (Our love is God) Category:Songs Category:Cast Recording Category:Original Off-Broadway